Breathe Jason
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: Jason has to face the fact that not everything about his death and second life are what they seem.


**Breathe Jason… Just Breathe**

Redhood huffed as he stared at Nightwing. The other man never knew what he was talking about, he was the first Robin. Batman's Favourite. He had no right to be lecturing him about his relationship with B, not when he probably had one better than his. Or worse if you thought too hard on it. The city was quiet and he knew that anyone who wanted to could hear what Nightwing was saying if they tried.

He was getting tired of the other's words. He had to cut him off otherwise… "What do you know!" The other raven would have won. "You left! You abandoned B and Gotham." He was stoic as he took in every word Redhood shouted.

"You never had to wonder how much he loved you! Anyone could look and see the fucking signs -" The air rushed from his lungs when he felt Nightwing push him against the wall, too caught up ranting to see when he had moved.

"God you're so fucking moronic! You don't understand how much He loves you!" Nightwing's breath fogged up his lenses and he felt the anger rolling off him. "When you died, god when you died he was fucking destroyed! He hunted Joker down and beat him within an inch of his life! You know how easy it would have been for Him to fucking end his worthless life on that spot?" Nightwing had him pinned, helmet pulled to look him in the eyes and he couldn't blink. _The white domino mask projected everything Redhood didn't want to see. _

"And I can't even begin to think about what happened when you were buried. He visited your grave every fucking week Jay." _Everything Redhood couldn't admit to anyone._ "I got a call from Alfred once a month or something maybe a couple dollars to make sure I didn't end up on the streets but you! You get him fucking visiting your grave and your Birthday? He had us go to your grave and visit."

_Not even to himself._ "Fuck! Alfred even made a cake and picnic for the occasion and he ate it and you know how much He hates sweets!" Redhood couldn't take hearing this he didn't want to know how much Batman suffered after he died; _this wasn't what that was about._

'Then what is it about?' His conscience betrayed him.

"He was coming to grips with it, your death; then you come back and the first thing you do? Become a fucking criminal"

'_Stop it.'_

"I've never see him that pale, god he looked like he wanted to die and all you can think was how he never loved you? He loved you so much Jason I could never inspire that much love in him. If I had half of what he was giving you… God, Jaybird."

'_Just stop it.' _His eyes were beginning to burn.

"And that was just Batman." Nightwing wasn't screaming anymore. "Alfred missed you, every Friday he makes all your favourites and lays out a space for you at the table. Tim idolized you and you beat the shit out of him." His grip relaxed but Redhood couldn't find the strength to break the hold, letting Jason come back to the front.

"I missed you Jaybird. Just as much as Bruce, maybe even more." He was whispering now, and he had Jason's full attention. "When I saw you for the first time in that Robin suit; I couldn't tell whether I hated you or not but then… I saw you grow up. I watched you go toe to toe with all the big names. Ivy, Two-Face, Joker. I felt my heart stop whenever I heard you were injured."

His forehead was resting on Jason's now and he hold had gone lax. "You went from this chatty upstart to the real deal and Jay I just -I knew. Everything I felt in that moment when I realised it… It was so wrong but I couldn't help it."

"Felt what?" Jason didn't know where he found the words to ask, didn't think he should have asked when he saw the somber smile on Night-Dick's face.

Especially not after Nightwing-Dick had his lips on his, tongue plundering his mouth as he griped his hair. The air in his lungs was quickly becoming stale and he couldn't think he couldn't believe what he was hearing, what was happening. The other hero finally pulled away and Jason did the only thing that he could think of; he ran. He jumped off the rooftop and continued to run until he couldn't breathe and the water in his eyes was blown dry on his cheeks.


End file.
